


Nightmares

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Simon has a bad dream about you.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Nightmares

His eyes snapped open in an instant, his lungs involuntarily taking a sharp inhale. It took him a second to identify where he was, or even what time it was. He eventually realized he was in his bedroom, and it was late at night. His breathing became ragged and heavy as he tried to regain himself, reminding himself that he was safe in the comfort of his room. 

He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes stressfully. A line of sweat had formed on his forehead as his hands and legs trembled something awful. He had dreams before, but nothing like that. It had been so graphic and so real, he was sure that it had actually happened. It was even worse that you had been in it.

He tossed back the covers on his bed, swinging his feet over the side, and standing up. He knew you were fine, but he wanted to be absolutely sure. He would feel better if he actually saw you and felt you. He threw on a t-shirt, not bothering with pants since his boxers were enough and no one would really see him. He caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall saying it was half past 2:00 AM. He groaned to himself, annoyed that his sleep had been so abruptly interrupted.

He left his room and began his commute down the hall. You were on the same floor, but on the complete other side. It definitely wasn’t a pleasant walk at almost 3:00 in the morning. The images of the dream were flashing in his head like a rotating projector. He thought he had become immune to seeing walkers over the years, but now he still found himself feeling physically sick and sleepless at the thought of one of them taking you from him. 

They were ruthless, considering they weren’t really people. They had no emotions, no sense of pain, or sympathy for others. They were walking killing machines with no regard for living human life. Anyone could become one with them on any given day. 

That terrified him.

His heart still felt like it would burst out of his chest, but his breathing had slowed to a more normal rate. The hallway was eerily quiet, the only sounds were his bare feet shuffling on the concrete floors. He was glad no one was out, because he was sure that he looked like a wreck. 

As he came closer to your room, he wondered if you were still up. You had always been a bit of a night owl, so there was a possibility you were awake. However, it was the end of the week, so you were probably sleeping it off. He still had this feeling of paranoia that something was wrong. 

He made it to your door, never bothering to knock because odds were you wouldn’t answer if you were asleep. He turned the knob, and said a quick, silent prayer that you were okay. Much to his relief, you were curled up in bed, sound asleep. He let out an exhale as he saw your chest rise and fall with each steady breath.

“She’s okay…she’s fine.” He whispered to himself, resting a hand on his still heavy beating chest.

He slipped his shirt off of his body and gently tried to creep into bed with you. He didn’t want to wake you, he just wanted to be with you. However, the second he laid into the mattress, you stirred. You turned and looked at him, puzzled as to why he was there so late.

“Si?” You asked with a sleepy voice.

He sheepishly grinned, a warmth flooding him at the sound of your voice. 

“Hey, baby. I’m sorry, I just…needed to see you.” He said.

You nodded, content with that answer. You snuggled next to him as an automatic response, head on his chest, and eyes closing to return into your state of slumber. However, your eyes opened again when you heard his racing heart. You looked at him and saw how his eyes were shut in a rather contorted manner.

“Are you okay?” You called out to him.

His gaze looked down at you, his hand brushing a few stray hairs from your face.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He replied with a soft smile.

You harrowed your brows at him, not really believing him. You could sense that something was up.

“You sure?” You asked.

He took a deep breath. He didn’t feel the need to worry you with this. It was just a dream after all. You were perfectly fine and he felt better now that he could see you and feel you. His fingers danced lightly on your skin as he replied.

“Yeah, love. Just had a bad dream was all.” He admitted, not really wanting to get into it.

You felt concerned at that. This wasn’t like him at all. You could tell it had spooked him, and it took a lot to scare him. He was trying his hardest to control it, but you could still feel the slight shaking in his hands. You couldn’t even begin to fathom what sort of horrible nightmare he had to get him this perturbed. You took one of his hands, fiddling with his wobbly fingers and stroking his hard-worked skin.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You offered.

He was heart warmed that you were willing to sacrifice precious sleep for him, but he shook his head. 

“No, that’s okay.” He declined.

You offered again, really wanting to be sure that he was fine.

“I really don’t mind.” You spoke sweetly.

He let out a low chuckle at your persistence. He left a kiss on your cheek.

“I know. Go back to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.” He said, persuading you to settle back into bed.

You reluctantly did so, repositioning against his chest and wrapping your arms around him. You didn’t want him to be upset, but if he didn’t want to talk, then you wouldn’t push him. He stayed awake for a while, feeling a sense of normalcy come back to him. He didn’t want to think about life without you. He had become so accustomed to having you by his side over the years. 

You were the first person he thought about when he woke up in the morning and the last person when he went to bed. You were his greatest (and perhaps only) joy in his life. He couldn’t imagine what kind of pitiful life he’d get sucked into without you. He’d simply be existing, not living.

He never wanted you to go before him.

He watched you sleep for a few minutes, before reassuring himself for the last time that you weren’t going anywhere. He kissed your head softly before closing his eyes again to try and get back to sleep.

Thankfully, it was sweet dreams for the rest of the night.


End file.
